Zoey's Diary
by KiraraGlitter
Summary: Ever wonder what Zoey's diary would look like? A hilarious story pairing Zoey and Dren - Ichigo and Kish for all you die-hard Japanese version fans, which I am by the way, but I'm used to the English names.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Dear Diary, 10/05/06

I can't believe it! I was just spending a nice quiet afternoon in the park, trying to forget about Mark (of course the girls didn't know that we had broken up – I'd tell them we had broken up when hell froze over), when all of a sudden, WHOOSH! I heard a sound behind me. Then, before I know it, I'm encased in a one-armed backwards sort of hug.

"It's been a while, Zoey!"

"Dren!"

"I've missed you, honey."

"I'm not your honey!" My hand was just about to strike him, but he was too quick and grabbed it. I struggled to break free.

"Since we're together again," he whispered into my ear, "how about we have some fun?"

"Have some fun?"

He put his hands around my waist. "Let's see. Why don't we start with kissing? Yum!"

"I don't think so!" I yelled.

I could feel his breath in my ear. "We have a special relationship."

"No we don't! Let go of me!"

"I don't think so." His lips brushed my cheek. I hate to admit it, but they were soft and warm. "Admit it Zoey. You'd _love_ a little vacation. And I have the perfect place. Come with me."

"I don't think so!"

"There's a lot you don't think, Zoey. Like the fact that maybe I'm not as bad as I look. After all, you can't judge a book by its' cover."

"Maybe I misjudged you. But that doesn't mean I want to go on a date with you."

"Why don't you find out if that's true? Spend some time with me. Get to know me. I can almost guarantee you'll like what you find."

"Oh…Okay," I heard myself say.

So that's what happened. Before I knew it, Dren had picked me up and we were flying over town. We didn't stop until we were deep in the woods behind Café Mew Mew.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Just watch," he answered with a sly smile as he put me down. Then he waved his hand and all of a sudden, a huge house appeared. "Welcome to my hideout. Pretty convenient, eh?" He opened the door for me like a perfect gentleman. Not quite sure what I would find inside, I walked in.


	2. October Sixth

Dear Diary, 10/06/06

It's getting late, and I just finished playing Monopoly (the magic version) over popcorn and sodas. I stunk on ice, of course. But Dren and his brothers, Tarb and Sardon, were sympathetic. Tarb even promised me lessons when we have a chance. Tomorrow we're having a pool party and a barbecue. Dren is an awesome cook.

As you can see, I really like it here. I definitely had some second doubts about coming, but now that I'm here, I'm really starting to like it.

There was a bit of a dispute about where I was going to sleep. Whereas the house is huge, there are only three bedrooms, and I didn't really want to sleep on the couch. Tarb and Sardon both said they didn't want me camping out in their room, so I ended up sleeping in Dren's room. Don't worry – I just parked a sleeping bag on the floor. Nothing serious… yet.

Oh well. It's time to hit the hay. I'll write again in the morning.


	3. October Seventh

Dear Diary, 10/07/06

The barbecue was fantastic! For once, I actually ate a burger that was cooked all the way through the first time. And the brownies we ate for dessert were unbelievable. Afterwards we went for a swim in the HUGE pool. I hadn't brought a swimsuit, but apparently the previous owners of this house left some clothes, and I borrowed a cute pink bikini. Dren said it made me look like a lollipop.

This morning I went shopping. Amazingly, I can come and go as I please. (No one else can, though. That's what the enchantment's for). I found Tarb a cool game I think he'll like, and I bought Sardon something to do with computers – I'm not completely sure. And as for Dren? Well, I bought him (and myself) the present of special gear to take modeling pictures. That way, when I go back home (I have to go back someday), he can still look at me. I think tomorrow I'll try it out, starting with my 'lollipop' pink bikini.

Normally we'd go to bed by now, but Sardon downloaded some cool movie and we're gonna watch that.

I gotta go! Write ya later!


	4. October Eighth

Dear Diary, 10/08/06

Just finished doing my modeling pictures and I thought I'd write. I did my bikini photos first, and then, for the fun of it, I transformed and did some Mew Mew pictures. I wonder how they came out.

The guys are so sweet! At breakfast they surprised me with this gift certificate to a beauty parlor. A full day of manicures, pedicures, facials, seaweed wraps, Jacuzzi soaks, aromatherapy, and more all for free. I decided I'd wait to use it. Then Dren shaped the pancakes into cats, birds, porpoises, monkeys, and wolves for breakfast. It was really nice, but somehow seeing the girls' bonded animals made me miss them even more.

I almost forgot! I called them the other day. Everyone talked. For the time being I'm not telling them the truth about where I am. They think I followed Mark to England for his study abroad. I'm sure one of these days I'll tell them the real truth, but for now, I think it's best they don't know.

Sorry, but I have to leave. I promised the guys I'd teach them soccer, and in return, they're gonna try and teach me how to fly.


	5. October Ninth

Dear Diary, 10/09/06

Hanging out in the house is fun, but I really miss my girls. So I called them today. This is what the conversation was like:

ME: "Hey, it's me, Zoey, just thought I'd call and check up.

KIKI: "Everybody, come on the phone! It's Zoey!"

WESLEY: "Nice to hear from you Zoey. How's England?"

ELLIOT: "Forget England. What I want to know is when are you coming back? We're losing customers!!!"

ME: "Chill, everybody. I'm coming home soon. I don't know when, but soon."

CORINA: "Well you'd better hurry home! I actually have to work now."

BRIDGET: "Don't listen to them, Zoey. Everyone's perfectly okay with you going to England with Mark."

ELLIOT: "Not everyone."

ME: "I heard that!"

RENEE: "So, have you been shopping in England yet?"

The girls! I totally forgot to buy something for the girls!

ME: "Not yet." _Changing the subject_: "Have the Cyniclons popped up at all?" _Trying to act to like I don't know the answer._

BRIDGET: "No. It's weird. Usually they know before we do that you're out of town and use that opportunity to attack. But nothing. Zero zip zilch."

KIKI: "I learned a new circus trick and it's really cool! At least, everyone said so."

CORINA: "Oh, and I have a ballet recital coming up. All the girls have front-row seats. You would too, if you were here."

RENEE: "And I really could have used you when we went shopping the other day. Bridget almost bought this really granny outfit, complete with tacky glasses. _I_ had to stop her, since no one else would."

BRIDGET: "Hey! And we needed an extra hand to sweep up the broken plate shards (not to mention an extra mind to come up with a good story to cover up the fact we broke some plates)."

ELLIOT: "I heard that, you guys. You're paying for those plates, you know."

Suddenly I was feeling incredibly homesick. I mean, usually it's _me_ who wrestles ballet tickets out of Corina or tells Kiki her new tricks are cool when they're really destructive or tells Bridget when her clothes make her look like she's eighty or makes excuses for the plates everyone breaks.

ME: "I'll talk to Mark. Maybe I can come home for the weekend. Then I can see Kiki's new trick and see Corina's ballet recital, go shopping with everyone, and cover up for all the plates you guys break."

ELLIOT: "You're still going to have to pay for those!"

CORINA, BRIDGET, KIKI, & RENEE: "Zoey, you're so sweet!"

ME _blushing_: "I do my best."


	6. October Tenth

Dear Diary, 10/10/06

ACCESS DENIED!!! ACCESS DENIED!!! ACCESS DENIED!!! Jesus (sorry Jesus), for someone who practically had to beg me to take this vacation, Dren's pretty stubborn about me not leaving. "No way," he said when I asked him. "If you leave you might never come back."

"But it's just for the weekend!" I pleaded.

"Absolutely not." Dren was firm. Nothing would change his mind.

Well, at least nothing at the time. When I was taking my shower, I came up with the idea of taking photos in my new underwear set. Maybe seeing me without most of my clothes on will change Dren's mind.


	7. October Eleventh

Dear Diary, 10/11/06

YES!!! My idea worked. I'm going home for a visit!

(Author's Note: Don't hate me for such a short chapter! There will be longer ones soon! And don't leave just because there isn't very much romance between Zoey and Dren. That comes later! I promise!)


	8. October Twelfth

Dear Diary, 10/14/06

Sorry I haven't written in a while. I spent the weekend with my girls. We used up my spa gift card – luckily it didn't say _who_ it was from, so I pretended it was from Mark. Then I went to the café and served as Wesley's chief cake taster. Afterwards I went back to my house and grabbed some necessities (I _needed_ my Allure perfume, and I was_ dying_ without my hibiscus soap). Then, when it was time for me to leave, I had a bit of a hassle at the airport. The girls _insisted_ on driving me and they even gave me a ticket they'd bought for me to come back for another visit. I threw it away and raced back as soon as the girls couldn't see me (feeling bad that they'd wasted all that money).

It turns out I needed my perfume and sweet-smelling soap, because Tarb and Sardon had left the house (probably on Dren's orders – this guy's good) and we were alone for dinner. I wore a little black cocktail dress, black heels, lots of gold bangles, and my Allure. Dren's mouth was open so wide I probably could have stuck my Allure bottle in it and he still would have had room to eat dinner.

Dinner was fantastic, the most amazing meal I'd ever eaten. But the thing I remember most was my first real kiss.

Yes, you read me right. My first real kiss. Dren kissed me. On the lips. With tongue. It was wonderful, like I was skydiving without a parachute, the way love is described in all the teen gossip magazines I steal from Corina. Absolutely amazing. I'm still floating.

(Author's Note: I hope all Zoey and Dren (Kish and Ichigo) fans are happy with this chapter. There will be more later!)


	9. October Fifteenth

Dear Diary, 10/15/06

When I woke up this morning, a bouquet of twelve red and white roses with green ivy was sitting on the nightstand. I wonder what that means? There was no card, no message, just the flowers in a crystal vase.

After breakfast, I snuck into Sardon's computer room and used the computer to look it up. Twelve roses means 'true love,' and red and white roses with green ivy means 'we belong together.' Well, then I know who sent it. Who else could it be?

Well now I'm in a bit of a predicament. What am I going to do that will top those roses? Can anything top those roses?


	10. October Sixteenth

Dear Diary, 10/16/06

I'm still moping over the fact that I have (or possibly had for about five seconds) the greatest maybe-boyfriend in the world who sent me the most romantic flowers but is probably going to break up with me because I can't figure out what to get him back! Will right more later. Am too depressed to say anything else.

(Author's Note: Sorry about my mishap in the title of the last chapter. It should be October Fourteenth, not October Twelfth. I'm sorry. I know it's confusing since I made Zoey not write for a while when she was visiting her friends – because I thought that part would be hard to write, plus it's a Zoey and Dren fic, so that wouldn't really fit too much).


	11. October Seventeenth

Dear Diary, 10/17/06

I got the idea to ask his brothers, but they were no help. First, they spent about ten minutes laughing in my face at the idea of Dren doing something so romantic. Then, after they finally stopped laughing – wait a second, they never stopped laughing. So I'm back to square one.

Tarb just came in while I was writing this and suggested I give him candy. Candy! I had to Mew Mew up and whack him with my Strawberry Bell for suggesting something so ridiculous! He's still sore from that.

But Tarb's candy idea gave me an idea of my own. So I gathered up all the chocolate I could find and then some, and started making a sculpture of me in Mew Mew form to give to Dren. Maybe it's not twelve red and white roses with green ivy, but it's something. And it's the best I can do.


	12. October Eighteenth

Dear Diary, 10/18/06

My hands, hair, and clothes are still sticky and stained with chocolate from the sculpture, but I think Dren liked it. How do I know that? Well, he didn't say so, but he just said, "H…d…s…" and then fainted. Sardon actually had to shock him with an aerial torpedo just to wake him up. Tarb tried to write BIG FAT LOSER all over him with black permanent marker, but I thankfully I stopped him.

When he woke up, I had shooed Tarb and Sardon out of the house so they couldn't say anything about what happened next. We ate a little of my chocolate sculpture, kissed a little bit, and them, just as things were really heating up, Tarb and Sardon had to interrupt us. Apparently I don't pull the same kind of weight that Dren does, and they don't feel compelled to listen to me like they do to him. I hate those two! What is with the no-privacy thing around here?


	13. October Nineteenth

Dear Diary, 10/19/06

I got a call from my friends today. Here, I'll paste in the conversation.

ELLIOT: "Zoey, we need you back at the café. Tell Mark good-bye and hop on the next plane over here."

CORINA: "Ignore the Attitude King. He's just grumpy. But then again, when is he ever not?"

ELLIOT: "I heard that. Get back to scrubbing the floor, Princess Lay-Around!"

Cold. At that moment, I actually felt sorry for Corina.

ME: "You got Corina to do actual work?"

CORINA: "I heard that!"

BRIDGET: "We really need to stop talking on speakerphone."

KIKI: "So when are you coming back, Zoey? We _need_ your help! There haven't been any attacks lately and that's unusual so the Cyniclons must be planning something big and dramatic and you've got to get your big behind over here!"

Trust me, Kiki, the last thing on their minds right now is attacking you guys. And I do not have a big behind! Do I?

ME: "I, uh… I can assure one hundred percent that they're not plotting anything, Kiki."

BRIDGET: "Well how do you know that, Zoey? You're not even here."

I'm caught! Oh well, might as well spill the big secret.

ME: "Guys, there's something I want to tell you."

RENEE: "What is it, Zoey?"

ME: "Well, I, uh…"

KIKI: "Are the Cyniclons holding you hostage or something? Is that why we haven't heard from them? That's it, right! Don't worry, Zoey, we'll be there to rescue you!"

ME: "No, that's not it at all!"

KIKI: "I don't believe you! Hold on, Zoey. we're coming to rescue you!"

ME: "No! You guys have got it all wrong! I'm not being captured and held hostage! I'm in England with Mark. In fact, I'm looking out the window at Big Ben right now."

BRIDGET: "Oh I get it! The reason you're denying everything is because they've threatened your life if you reveal the truth, isn't it?"

ME: "You guys are insane! Tell them this is all a completely phony story, Elliot!"

ELLIOT: "I have to agree with Kiki this time. Your absence coupled with a lack of attacks does point to Kiki's theory."

ME: "Elliot! How could you! This is the girl who makes up stories left and right just because it amuses her. I'm not being held hostage. Besides, wouldn't they be threatening you if they had me?"

RENEE: "She has a point there."

WESLEY: "Girls, get back to work. We have cakes that need tasting."

BRIDGET and KIKI: "Cakes? Cakes!"

CORINA and RENEE: "It's just cake. No reason to get excited. Besides, we have to save Zoey."

ME: "Really guys, I'm fine! Don't try anything crazy."

KIKI: "Corina and Renee are right! No time for cake – we must save Zoey! Just hold on, Zoey, we'll be there in a flash."

ME: "Come on you guys, you're just being ridiculous. I'm fine! Really."

BRIDGET: "Just hang on, Zoey. We'll rescue you."

Well now we have a big problem. What am I going to do? Oh diary, help me!


	14. October Twentieth

Dear Diary, 10/21/06

It's been a day and they haven't come, so I might be safe, although I have a feeling they're looking and just haven't found it yet. It might never happen, but just in case they find the hideout I think I'm going to warn the guys.

No such luck. They think I'm crazy, and Tarb actually pushed me in the pool (bad choice to tell them outside, Zoey!), but luckily Dren jumped in and saved me before my cat instincts kicked in and I drowned. Then Sardon brought me into the computer room and did this complicated thing where he showed me how extra-secure the invisibility barrier was and the complex alarm system that would go on high alert if anyone tried to crack the barrier.

At least I have one person on my side. Dren believes me. Oh well. One out of three is better than nothing.

(Author's Note: BIG plot twist next! It's very cool, and very romantic! Just click the little button to the right and find out! But first, click the little button to the left and review!)


	15. Chapter 15

Dear Diary, 10/22/06

I can't believe what happened! I am so mad – at my friends, and especially at Tarb! Those idiots! I can't believe them! How could they!

Let me start from the beginning, since you probably don't know why I'm so mad.

Tarb left the door halfway open, and a strong wind blew it the rest of the way open, completely destroying the invisibility barrier. Bridget was sweeping up leaves outside the café, and she found it. So of course, everyone had to check it out. After catching Sardon in his lab and Tarb in his room eating his stash of Kiki's candy drops, and finding them absolutely useless when it came to information about where I was, they started throwing open all closed doors in search of me.

Meanwhile, behind locked doors, Dren and I were totally oblivious to the fact that we were under attack.

HIM: Zoey…

ME: What? Where are we going? What is it that you want?

Is he doing… what I think he's doing? He's leading me into our room. I wonder why?

HIM: I love you… you know what I want, because you want it too. I can sense it in your heart. Please, listen to me.

ME: Dren…

He lifted one finger – it started to glow with the same strange blue light as his eyes. And then I realized what he was trying to tell me – and I liked it.

HIM: Zoey… come with me… to paradise.

ME: Dren…

We were both blushing, and I knew something was happening. Before I could say anything, he kissed me.

HIM: I love you… kitten.

ME: I love you too.

We kissed and kissed, and eventually he started to reach his hands under the edge of my shirt. What I did next surprised me – not only did I let him take it off, I even got so frustrated at his inability to kiss me and pull off the shirt at the same time that I pulled it off myself. He took that as cooperation and pulled off my skirt, ripping it a bit in the process. Then it was his turn – I had no idea how great he looked in his boxer shorts.

We sat down on the bed, and just as he was about to slip one of my bra straps off my shoulder, the door opened. I saw Corina, Kiki, and Renee (Bridget had fainted looking through the keyhole) standing at the threshold.

I felt my cheeks burn bright red as I tried to cover my skimpily-covered body (barely covered in a teeny-tiny pink lace bra and matching underwear printed with strawberries – I had been wearing this sort of thing every day since we really kissed in hopes of doing what we almost just did) with a blanket, some clothing, anything. "I told you I wasn't being kidnapped and held hostage."

"You got that right," Renee said dryly.

"Wait a second, guys! Maybe he's using some kind of hypnosis…"

"Oh stop with the stories, Kiki!" Corina yelled. "It's obvious what's going on here." Finally, Corina said something that actually made sense. I'd give her that much.

Bridget chose that moment to wake up. "What the heck happened…" She caught sight of us again and fainted again. No one even noticed. They were too busy staring at me and Dren.

Dren chose that moment to loose it. "How on earth did you all get in here!" He relaxed for a moment, kissed me, then said, "Get under the bed and cover yourself, kitten. I'll be right back."

After he checked that I was sufficiently taken care of, he started on the girls. "Normally, I'd just take care of you right now. But it's late. So we'll deal with you in the morning. And don't even try to escape. It's impossible." He slammed the door on them.

He was more than happy to pick up where we left off (typical guy), but I wasn't. Something about my friends interrupting us kind of ruined the moment. The mood was totally gone, and there was no way to get it back tonight.


	16. Chapter 16

(Author's Note: Before we begin the story, we'd like to start off by saying that calling the chapters the name of the diary entry day got too hard. So we will officially not be doing that anymore).

Dear Diary, 10/23/06

I almost didn't get out of bed this morning because I was afraid of what was going to happen. Dren had been surprisingly nice last night, but who knew what the heck he'd do this morning.

At first he tried to kill them, but I quickly stopped that. Then, once he calmed down, we decided to tell them the full story. So we told them. About how he'd attacked me in the park (Bridget fainted, but what else is new). About how I'd been lying to them about England and Mark (Bridget chose that moment to wake up, but she fainted again upon hearing that I'd broken up with Mark). About how I freaked out when I heard Kiki forming the idea to rescue me. We hit a sore spot when Corina asked me where I'd been sleeping (when I told them where, Renee fainted, then Bridget woke up and fainted at the sight of Renee fainting).

Corina started fanning Renee and pushing smelling salts under her nose and Bridget was still out cold, but Kiki wasn't down yet.

KIKI: "So you're not being kidnapped and held hostage, Zoey?"

ME: "Um, duh!"

KIKI: "And you're not under any kind of hypnosis spell?"

ME: "Um, no."

KIKI: "You haven't been brainwashed?"

ME: "No!"

KIKI: "Then why on Earth did we catch you…

ME: "Okay, first of all, you are way too young to be talking about what we almost did. Second of all, so what if I almost did something you are way too young to talk about?"

KIKI: "So you really like Dren?"

ME: "Yeah, you idiot."

Kiki fainted after I called her an idiot, a move I seriously regretted when she woke up. Of course, then I reminded her about 'Tar-Tar,' and then she chased Tarb around the house trying to get him to eat more candy drops while he yelled, "Stop calling me Tar-Tar." Karmic payback for leaving the door open, Tarb.

Corina had given up on waking up Renee and had fainted herself, so now all the girls had fainted except for Kiki, who was now running around the house with Tar-Tar. Finally, Kiki caught Tarb, hugged him until he turned blue, and fed him candy drops until his mouth looked like a chipmunk's. Then she started to interrogate Dren.

KIKI: "So, did you bring Zoey here against her will?"  
DREN: "No, I think she's made that perfectly clear by now."

KIKI: "Are you sure?"

DREN: "Yes I'm sure!"

KIKI: "Did you threaten her life in any way?"

DREN: "No, idiot!"

KIKI: "And you didn't brainwash her or use any kind of hypnosis spell?"

DREN: "Um, let me think about that… NO!"

KIKI: "Come on, you must have done something to her! How else could she be in love with a big-eared freak like you?"

Dren's hands started to glow with the yellowy light of his sais.

DREN: "Did you just make fun of my ears?"

KIKI: "Um, no?"

ME: "Calm down, Dren. She didn't do anything wrong."

DREN: "Um, I beg to differ. She just called me a big-eared freak!"

ME: "Okay, Dren, you have my permission to attack her. Just don't kill her."

DREN: "Thank you."

Then he charged after Kiki, trying to slash her with his sais.

KIKI: "What did you do that for, Zoey?"

ME: "You called my boyfriend a big-eared freak!"

KIKI: "Your boyfriend?"

ME: "Um, I, uh, I didn't mean to say… yes."

That caused Kiki to flip out completely.

KIKI: "Tar-Tar, help me!"

So Tarb rushed to Kiki's rescue, as much as he didn't want to.

TARB: "You didn't think to Mew Mew up this whole time, you idiot?"

KIKI: "I, well, um, I, it… thank you so much, Tar-Tar!"

TARB: "I TOLD YOU FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME TO STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

She Mew Mewed up and used her Golden Tambourine Trench to trap Dren in a weird yellow Jell-O mold type thingy.

ME: "How dare you, Kiki! Don't worry, Dren, I'll get you out of there!"

So I Mew Mewed up and used my Rose Bell to break the Jell-O mold, just as Corina, Bridget, and Renee woke up. Bridget fainted again, but this time Corina yelled at her, "Are you just going to faint all day?" and she woke up for good this time. Thank you, Corina. Two times you've said something that actually made sense. What happened to the Corina I knew?

So then, after a lot of explaining, everyone started apologizing to me.

BRIDGET: "I'm really sorry, Zoey. It was my fault for looking through the keyhole. If I hadn't fainted, they probably wouldn't have opened the door so quickly."

KIKI: "No, it's my fault. I first came up with the idea that you were being held hostage. I won't ever make up weird stories again."

Well that's a promise that can never be kept.

TARB: "Zoey, it's my fault. I left the door open because I was in desperate need of a sugar fix and forgot to close the door tight."

KIKI: "Oh Tar-Tar, you eat my candy drops!"

TARB: "Stop calling me Tar-Tar!"

ME: "Well, I'm sorry too, you guys. I should have told you the truth. But could you knock next time?"

RENEE: "So there's going to be a next time?"

DREN: "Let's hope not. I don't want you guys interrupting like that again. It was so mean, and Zoey was embarrassed!"

RENEE: "I mean, there's going to be a next time to what you guys looked like you were about to do?"

Of course the answer was yes, but I didn't want to say anything. Especially around Renee, who would probably faint again if she heard my real answer.

So I simply said nothing and sent the girls on their way.


	17. Chapter 17

Dear Diary, 10/24/06

The girls went back to the Café, but I chose to stay for at least a couple more days. I wanted some time to think this all through. Before the girls had interrupted us, I was basically in an alternate reality where no one cared if my boyfriend looked a little strange. But the girls' presence brought me back to reality. I couldn't just stay here forever! But I couldn't bring Dren into the real world – people would freak out.

There were two main choices:

Number One: forget about life outside this base, visit the girls occasionally, and basically live the rest of my life happily as Dren's girlfriend.

OR 

Number Two: forget about any romantic possibilities whatsoever with Dren, say good-bye, and go back to life in the real world as a waitress at the Café.

As much as I'm leaning towards choice number one, I couldn't just abandon the real world like that. The girls needed me, and my parents would be worried sick – if they weren't already. Plus, what if Mark came back from England and told everyone? That would be bad. Very bad.

But I couldn't just choose number two. As much as I'd love to go back to being a normal girl in a normal world, I loved Dren even more. He made me feel the way Mark never had – that butterflies-in-your-stomach, sweaty-palms, oh-my-gosh-could-he-really-like-me kind of love.

Man, this is a problem. I'll write more when I think of something.


	18. Chapter 18

Dear Diary, 10/25/06

Dren just came by while I was writing this and told me that if I chose to leave and return to being a normal girl with a normal life and never see him again, he'd respect that. Which even further complicates my choice, because now I definitely don't want to leave him.

But I know Mark will be returning from England soon and I can't keep lying to my parents, especially because they've taken a shine to Mark (and still think I'm dating him) and probably called to invite 'us' both over for tea and cheesecake as soon as 'we' land. I can't risk him telling them anything – that we broke up, that I didn't go with him to England… that I'm a Mew Mew (he knows, after all).

You know what, Diary? Who cares? If Dren makes me happy, I should stay here. Yeah. That's what I'm gonna do. And I can just pretend to live at the Café so my parents don't think I died or anything.

That's the thing, Diary. All this time I've been fretting over what to do, it's been my brain working overtime trying to figure this out. It's my brain that's trying to live two lives – one foot in one world, the other foot in another. My brain has been working so hard I've almost forgotten that maybe it's my heart's turn to make the decision. I don't have to be what other people want me to be. For once in my life, Diary, I can just be me, and no one else.


	19. Chapter 19

(Author's Note: This, dear readers, is the last chapter. Enjoy!)

Epilogue 

Dear Diary, 10/25/16

Ten years ago today, I made the decision to follow my heart instead of doing what everyone else wanted me to. And it worked out great. I'm now married, with one little daughter, a fellow Mew Mew. She inherited my cat genes and even has Dren's funny ears (let's hope he didn't hear that).

As for the others? Well, let's take a look at how they turned out:

RENEE: Renee quit her job as a model, and stepped out of the spotlight. She married Sardon, and they now have a pair of fraternal twins (one little Mew Mew girl, one little Cyniclon boy).

KIKI: Kiki and Tarb took a little more time. They've been going strong for the past two years, but are nowhere near marriage.

BRIDGET: With the others paired off, Bridget confessed her true feelings for Elliot. They are currently engaged, and Bridget has chosen me to be her maid of honor.

CORINA: No one's seen Corina in months. With no one to love her, she threw herself into ballet and was picked to dance in the Royal Ballet Company. We get postcards from her twice a month, and tickets whenever she's in town.

WESLEY: He runs the Café, and actually got back together with Chrys. It took some time and a lot of matchmaking between the five of us, but they're happy.

Diary, now it's time for me to say good-bye (and not just because I have to go to dinner with everybody, or because I've filled up all your pages). I hope anyone who ever reads this remembers the lesson I learned the hard way (but then again, why would anyone be reading my diary!) – that it's always better to be yourself than to be someone else.

But then again, what would I know about 'being yourself,' since I have my whole Mew Mew personality?


End file.
